The Promise to A Fallen Angel
by Star Gazer6
Summary: Trowa Pov.... The family is growing as fast as they can count the days.***A war has broken out on earth and the guys are called back with thier gundam but will that be enough? And Trow just found a true love too...


The Promise to a Fallen Angel  
  
By: Star Gazer  
  
I sat in my room looking at a photo album. It had been filled through out the years that I have spent with my old friends. They are all grown and most have started a family. A floorboard creaked and I looked up and spoke into the dark corner behind me.  
  
"Hello Johnathan. Come here I want to show you something."  
  
The small boy with dirty blonde hair stepped out in front of me from where he hid in the shadows. He came forward, head bowed, thinking that I had been angry with him.  
  
"Hello Uncle Trowah."  
  
Though I had not been a true uncle to him, I had been around since his birth. He looked up at me and I gestured for him to sit up on my lap.  
  
"What ya looking at?"  
  
"Pictures of your Mother, Father, and our Friends."  
  
He knew them all but he still asked.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
He pointed to a young man with long hair that was tied in a braid.  
  
"That's Uncle Duo."  
  
"Now I remember! He's funny. And that must be Auntie Hildie."  
  
"Yep. Now who's that?"  
  
I pointed to a person who stood in the background and didn't look very happy. The women next to him though wore a smile that could chase any dark cloud away.  
  
"Ummmm...... I donno."  
  
"Oh come on yes you do. Take a good look."  
  
He drew the book closer so that his nose was pressed against the page.  
  
"Now I remember! It's Uncle Wufei."  
  
"And that one?"  
  
"Auntie Nicole."  
  
We both sat there for five minutes or so just naming off the people in one group picture. The picture happened to be the wedding party of Quatre and Akina. I remember that night well. The picture had us all standing before the cake, and below it was a picture of what happened after. Duo had tripped over Heero's foot and landed face first in the cake. We had to pick around Duo's imprint to eat some of the cake. As we were about half way through the album a knock came to the door and Akina opened it.  
  
"Trow-Johnathan! Where have you been?"  
  
"Right here with Uncle Trowah."  
  
"Well your father is looking for you."  
  
He jumped out of my lap and yelled back.  
  
"By Uncle Trowah! We'll finish later."  
  
"Alright Johnathan. Goodbye."  
  
He ran past his mother and down the hall.  
  
"He's in the down stair study!"  
  
She called after him. "*sigh* He'll never learn. Anyways Trowa Quatre has also been looking for you."  
  
"I'll see him in a bit."  
  
"Ok. Oh and lunch will be ready soon."  
  
"Alright. I'll see what Quatre wants then go and eat."  
  
She walked into the room ignoring that I was standing by the door and went to the window.  
  
"Is something wrong Akina?"  
  
"Not with me I'm just worried about you."  
  
She turned to me.  
  
"You've been through all this torcher of having to watch us all together, while you your self is all alone."  
  
I was very confused.  
  
"Trowa I am so sorry. But don't worry I'll find someone for you."  
  
She gave me a quick hug and then went out the door.  
  
Do they really know me that well? And how much do they know? I gave a sigh; I knew that she had been right. I had felt lonely over the past few months. But one thing still bothered me. Was I really that noticeable?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I walked into the study where Akina said that I would find Quatre. He had been giving his son lessons at the violin.  
  
"Now this time gently."  
  
Johnathan determined to get the notes right had become frustrated with not being able to produce the right sound that he wanted. The violin gave a harsh screech but about half way through the note come out.  
  
"I did it! Uncle Trowah, I did it! Wanna see?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The boy had a small leap of joy as the thought of having his favorite uncle listen to him. He stood in front of the music stand, cleared his throat, and placed him fingers in the proper places. When he pulled the bow this time no screech had come out, but a beautiful note had.  
  
"Very good."  
  
He was jumping up and down at the praise he was given.  
  
"Very good Johnathan. You can go play now."  
  
"Thanks Dad! Bye."  
  
He set the instrument down on the small couch and dashed out the door to go find his friends about the huge house. I turned to Quatre.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
He gave a smile as he was putting away his son's musical instrument.  
  
"I figured that Akina has already talked with you then?"  
  
"Yes she has."  
  
"Well then you already know that we have noticed you?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Well I have put you on a blind date with one of my close friends."  
  
I was dumbfounded for words.  
  
"She'll be at the Cafe` in town waiting for you."  
  
"W-when?"  
  
"In about an hour. Here's a picture of her to take with you."  
  
He handed me a picture of a young women with brown hair and pale blue eyes. She seemed as though she would be almost as tall as me but it still was a picture. The picture was beautiful and I'll admit that.  
  
"You better go change if you don't want to be late." Trying to recover from everything that happened so quickly I stood there for a moment before turning around and heading back upstairs.  
  
On my way up the little one's had run by me. Mia, Alyssa, and Natashi had been chasing the four boys Ben, Scott, Timmy, and Johnathan. Mia Timmy and Scott had been the three children to Duo and Hildie. Alyssa, the smallest one of them all, had been a sister to Johnathan, who in turn was Son and Daughter to Quatre and Akina. Ben had been Relena and Heero's son. And Natashi, she was her father's daughter. She had looked very much like him but had her mother's personality. Natashi had been the oldest out of the seven though Ben and Johnathan had been the same age. As soon as the wind of small children went by I walked into my room picture still in hand.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I walked down to the car garage, butterflies ramming agnaist the walls of my stomach. As I was driving away from the house I noticed something in the back seat. When I came to the stop sign at the corner I turned around to get a closer look. A pair of Lavender eyes stared up at me.  
  
"Mia what are you doing here?"  
  
"We were playing hide and go seek and I must have fallen asleep."  
  
"Well it's too late to bring you back now so you might as well as come along."  
  
A gleam of delight entered the nine year olds eyes.  
  
"Were are we going?"  
  
She asked as she climbed into the front seat.  
  
"I'm meeting a friend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She was silent for the rest of the trip. I didn't mind her coming along; it was just that I didn't know what she would think. Come to think of it I never asked Quatre for her name. That didn't matter because I would find out soon. We pulled in front of the cafe and got out of the car. I held the picture up to try and find her through looks but none seemed to match the hair color. So then I went for eyes. They weren't a common color so they were easy to spot. I tugged Mia along to the table where she sat.  
  
"Are you a friend of Quatre Winner?"  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"I am not here to be rude but I was told that this person would be meeting me here."  
  
I handed her the picture. She studied it for a second then looked from me to Mia.  
  
"She yours?"  
  
"No just a friends."  
  
I knew that would come up.  
  
"I see. Yes I am a friend of Quatre's. I'm Lauren Fionnala Siobhan, but people call me Finny. You must be Trowa?"  
  
"Yes hello. And this one is Mia."  
  
Mia looked up when she heard her name being said.  
  
"Mia this is Finny."  
  
"Hello. Uncle Trowa is she your Girlfriend?"  
  
I could feel a blush coming on as she laughed.  
  
"You are a brother to your friend?"  
  
"No they all just call me that."  
  
"All?"  
  
"Yes. Seven of them to be exact. Mia, her two twin brothers, Timmy and Scott, belong to my friend Duo Maxwell. Johnathan and Alyssa belong to Quatre. Ben belongs to my friend Heero Yuy and Natashi belongs to my friend Chang Wufei."  
  
I said as I showed her a picture of all of them from my wallet.  
  
"And you all live in the same house?"  
  
"Yes Quatre thought that his house was too empty so he had us stay with him."  
  
"I see."  
  
We had talked for a while. I ordered some ice cream for Mia to keep her entertained. She seemed to enjoy it.  
  
"Would you like to come for dinner?"  
  
She ran her fingers through her once brown now blond hair and drew a breath letting it out slowly, obviously deep in thought.  
  
"Sure I can't think of anything else that I have to do today. And seeing Quatre wouldn't be so bad either."  
  
"Mia you ready?"  
  
She looked up, seeming though that she had been ready for some time.  
  
"Yep I'm ready."  
  
We headed to the car with Mia skipping happily between us. The ride home Mia was full of questions.  
  
"Are you gonna stay for long?"  
  
"Ya but not too long I have a dog to get home to."  
  
"You have a dog?"  
  
"Ya you wanna see a picture?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
She dug through her bag and pulled out her wallet. She then took out a picture of a golden retriever.  
  
"This is Blossom."  
  
"She's pretty."  
  
"Maybe if it's ok with your parents you can come over some time and see her."  
  
"Really?! Could I? Your cool!"  
  
I gave a small laugh. She's good with children. That's good; I can see her around the house more and more. We pulled into the long drive way and I saw Finny's eyes light up just as Akina's did when she first saw the house.  
  
"No wonder he thought it felt empty."  
  
I pulled the car into its original spot. We walked into the study where I knew that I would find someone.  
  
"There's my little Shimigami. Where have you been?"  
  
Duo said as he picked up Mia who ran over to him.  
  
"I was with Uncle Trowa. He has a new friend and she has a dog and she said that I could go over her house sometime."  
  
She talked very fast but Duo understood every word and he looked over to me. A gleam of mischief was in his eyes.  
  
"Duo this is Lauren Fionnuala Siobhan."  
  
"Finny is fine. Nice to meet you Duo. Your daughter is very adorable."  
  
"Thanks she takes after her mother."  
  
"Where is everyone else?"  
  
"Around. But I think that Wufei, Natashi and Alyssa are in the weapons room."  
  
Finny seemed to be surprised at the thought of having children in a weapons room.  
  
"And the others I have no idea where they could be."  
  
"Alright we'll go give Wufei a visit."  
  
"Bye."  
  
** In the weapons room**  
  
We walked in as Wufei was giving a lesson to the both of them at the katana. He lunged at Natashi Finny seeing this jumped in and struck Wufei to the ground before I could explain what he was doing.  
  
"ONNA! What do you think that you are doing?"  
  
"What am I doing? What are you doing?"  
  
Natashi was now pointing her sword at Finny's throat. "Off.Now."  
  
She was a very demanding little girl but she got that from her mother and father. Finny froze as she felt the blade draw nearer. She gulped and slowly got off of Wufei. I walked over and lowered Natashi's hands.  
  
"It's alright. She didn't know." I told her as she looked up at me with wide eyes. I held out a hand out to Wufei who took it and pulled himself up.  
  
"Are you the one who let this crazy onna in?" He was glaring at Finny with an evil eye. So much for first impressions. "I'm sorry that I didn't explain first Finny, Wufei here wasn't attacking his daughter, they were play fighting. He is teaching her and Alyssa to fight with the sword. I am sorry I didn't explain before."  
  
"I-It's alright."  
  
I could tell she was a little shaky from having the sword drawn on her so I left her alone.  
  
"Wufei where are the others?"  
  
"All that I know is that Heero is out at the shooting range with the boys and Quatre."  
  
"S-s-shooting range?" Finny managed to speak.  
  
"Yes. Well Good-bye Wufei We'll leave you to your lesson."  
  
"Good-bye Uncle Trowa."  
  
"Good-bye Natashi and Alyssa."  
  
Alyssa had been the most quiet no matter how loud everyone else got. I ruffled her hair and walked out of the room holding Finny's hand. Just hope I'm not blushing. We walked by a small mirror in the hallway and I got a glimpse. Great I am but it's not too bad. Just hope she doesn't notice. She couldn't have noticed since she was looking at the floor with a blush spread across her own face.  
  
***The room leading out to the Shooting Range***  
  
"Here you'll need to put these on." I handed her a pair of goggles and earmuffs.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now remember they are shooting at targets and they are under supervision of adults."  
  
She gave a small sigh and laugh as we made out was to the range. I could already hear muffled shots coming from it as we came closer. Finny though wasn't expecting any of this and drew a little closer each time a shot was fired until she was latched on to my arm. I waved as Quatre looked at us. He came closer and we stopped. He waved to Finny, who gave him a hug. Heero was done finally and walked towards us with the four boys at his heels. Quatre and I pulled down our earphones so that they were around our necks. Finny did the same after she looked up to see that Heero and the boys joined us.  
  
"Finny it's good to see you again. What did you do to your hair?"  
  
"You like it? I got sick of the old color so I died it."  
  
"Finny this is Heero. And this is Johnathan, Ben, Timmy, and Scott."  
  
"Uncle Trowha, who's she?"  
  
"She's a new friend, her names Finny."  
  
Johnathan looked up at Finny and stretched out his hand to her. "My name is Johnathan Rasid Winner."  
  
"Just like your father says it, nice to meet you Johnathan." She shook his hand.  
  
"I'm Timmy and he's Scott." The two of them were exactly the same the only difference was that one had brown eyes and the other had violet eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you both."  
  
Ben took a step forward. "I'm Ben."  
  
"Hello Ben." I could see the fear and confusion wipe from her face as the boys introduced themselves. Akina called from the door where they had exited.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" The boys raced up the hill as Quatre, Heero, Finny and I walked slowly up to the house.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Dinner had been interesting. Very interesting. Wufei and Natashi still seemed to not to trust Finny as much as I would have liked, but I understood why they would be like that. Everyone seemed to like Finny; she fit in, which was something that I hoped for.  
  
"So finny, what have you done over the years?"  
  
"I've been working most of the time."  
  
"Really what do you do?"  
  
"I work at the veterinary clinic in town. That's where I got Blossom actually."  
  
"Blossom?"  
  
"Oh she's my dog. And I really hate to eat and run but I have to go home."  
  
"We understand it was nice seeing you again." She gave Quatre and Akina a hug.  
  
"It was really nice meeting you all. I hope to see you again."  
  
"Finny I'll give you a ride home."  
  
"Thanks Trowa. Bye everyone. And tell Wufei that I apologize again for doing that. I honestly didn't know."  
  
"He'll get over it." She gave a wave to the group and I walked her to the garage, making sure that we didn't have any stowaways with us. I drove her home, she hadn't lived very far but I could tell that she appreacted the rid. I walked her up to her door.  
  
"Thank you again for the ride."  
  
"It was nothing." She leaned over and gave me a small kiss on the cheek, before she went inside where her dog was barking like mad.  
  
"Good-bye Trowa."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I walked back to the car still surprised that she had done that. The ride home was short and I soon found myself in front of my door, unable to remember how I had gotten there. I had let the comfort of the room take me in; I picked up my flute and began to play at my window. The tune had matched my mood, it was soft yet joyful. I hadn't noticed that I was being watched until I looked up to see four pairs of eyes looking at me. I gave a sigh and continued to play. The four children Johnathan, Mia, Natashi, and Ben had fallen asleep and I stopped playing to put each in their separate rooms. None of them had woken up though their parents did give me a smile as they saw me coming out of each of their rooms. I knew what they all had been thinking because I had been thinking of the same thing that whole night. I'll make a perfect father.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Finny had been around that whole week. Everyone seemed to enjoy her, especially the children. Some times when she would come over she would bring blossom; the poor thing was so tuckered out by the end if the day that Finny had to carry her into the house. Wufei and Natashi lightened up a bit towards her despite their differences. I found that she was fond of music and she played the piano. We had tried a small Trio with Quatre and it turned out beautiful. We received a standing ovation from the others when we had finished. Johnathan, Mia, and Natashi came over.  
  
"I wanna learn how to play like you Finny, can you teach me?" Mia said as she sat down at the piano.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Uncle Trowa. I would like to learn the flute." Natashi said looking up at me.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Dad can I learn that song next?"  
  
"Ok but you'll have to work at it."  
  
"I can do it I know it!" Quatre was very proud at the way his son acted.  
  
"Very well we start tomorrow."  
  
"And the same goes for you two." Finny said to Mia and Natashi. Mia gave and excited squeal and Natashi bowed.  
  
"Guess what time it is!" Hildie said as she looked at the clock.  
  
"Awww. mom can't we stay up for just a little longer?" Timmy wined as he gave his mother the sad puppy eye look he gave when he wanted something.  
  
"No now off to bed."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Hey don't look at me like that it's your mothers orders." He gave a sigh and slumped out of the room. The others didn't have a problem getting the little ones to bed.  
  
"Do you want me to take her up?" I said to Akina who was holding the sleeping Alyssa.  
  
"Thanks Trowa that would be great."  
  
"It's no problem." I walked out of the room carrying Alyssa and headed upstairs. She wad growing up fast, it seemed like just yesterday I was playing my flute next to her cradle late at night. As I put her down someone spoke to me.  
  
"Your great with kids."  
  
"Yes, but this is just everyday things. I never really notice it anymore." Finny came over and rested her head on my arm.  
  
"She's so small and so fragile. It just makes me want to lock her up safe forever just so she won't break." Finny said as she watched Alyssa sleep peacefully.  
  
"We better go. Do you need a ride home?"  
  
"Ya let's go." I drove her home thinking that I would just drop her off but then she invited me in.  
  
"Would you like coming in?"  
  
"Ya sure I shouldn't miss too much at home." Those butterflies were back again. She unlocked the door and we stepped inside only to be trampled by blossom that had been waiting all day for Finny to return home.  
  
"Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She made her way into the kitchen with the dog at her feet. She came back with two cups.  
  
"Come on we can go sit in the living room. Maybe there's a movie on."  
  
I followed her into the living room it was small but a good size for an apartment. She made herself comfortable on the couch in front of the T.V. and turned it on. A newscaster was giving the daily report. She flicked through the channels fast and slowed down only to see what was on. She finally stopped on a channel.  
  
"My favorite movie."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can't remember. It has a weird name."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Half way through the movie she was fast asleep. She really likes this movie. I put her into her room and shut the door. Blossom was sitting in front of me wagging her tail happily.  
  
"Well I guess it's just you and me now."  
  
I walked to the living room and watched the rest of the movie. I called home to tell the others that I would be staying the night. I used the blanket that lay on the top of the couch and one of the small square pillows. Blossom taking the chance jumped up and lay down on my feet. I didn't mind it because she kept them warm. It didn't take long till I was fully asleep.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I was woken up by a pounce on my stomach.  
  
"Blossom get off! Sorry Trowa."  
  
"It's alright. Good morning."  
  
"Ya you've already gotten some phone calls."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Let's see the first one was Johnathan, next was Timmy and Scott, then Quatre who apologized. And finally there was Duo."  
  
"I'm just surprised I didn't wake up."  
  
"Ya sorry about that I fell asleep on you. You didn't have to sleep on the couch you could have used the guest room."  
  
"It was alright."  
  
"Breakfast is in the kitchen."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I ate alone as Finny drank tea saying that she had already ate.  
  
"Would you like to take a shower before you go?"  
  
"Sure I guess."  
  
"The bathroom is down the hall."  
  
"Ok."  
  
It felt weird taking a shower at her house. Maybe it was from all the perfume, hair products and the yellow duck that scared me when it squeaked as I stepped on it. I dressed again and walked out to the living room.  
  
"Well better get you home."  
  
I gave her a kiss.  
  
"On second thought why don't we just-stay-here."  
  
She said between small kisses. You read my mind. We did stay at her house that day.  
  
***A.N.: Nothing happened Trowa is a total gentleman. ***  
  
It had been a perfect day. We had spent the whole time either in silence watching T.V. or quietly talking. She had been in my arms all day and I never wanted to let her go.  
  
"Lauren."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"We should get back home."  
  
"No I think they could wait a little longer."  
  
It was hard to believe that it had only been a week since I had met Finny for the first time.  
  
We drove back to Quatre's and we were greeted with so many questions like, 'Where have you been?' 'Can I start my lessons now?' 'Did you get some?' that was Duo who received a hit from Hildie. We answered them all calmly, though Duo's got no answer. We did start Natashi's and Mia's on their lessons after we had settled down.  
  
"Now Natashi we're going to start out small. I want you to make a note like this."  
  
I gave the moth piece a small blow and a note came out.  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
She tried but couldn't do it.  
  
"Keep trying until you find the right spot where your lips touch the moth piece."  
  
She had gotten it on her third try."  
  
"You're doing well. I'll let you keep this to practice and in about three days we'll have another lesson. Ok?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"That's a girl now you can go and practice."  
  
"Thanks Uncle Trowa."  
  
She left the room clutching the flute as though it would be taken away from her. I walked into the study to find Mia and Finny at the piano looking like they are just having fun and not a lesson. I watched for a few minutes until Finny ended the lesson.  
  
"Ok Mia I think that will be enough for today."  
  
"That was fun. I'll practice as much as I can thank you."  
  
She gave Finny a hug and ran out of the room.  
  
"She really likes you."  
  
"Oh hello Trowa. Ya she's a real sweet heart."  
  
"Ya but sometimes she can be just like her father."  
  
"Really she's that bad?"  
  
"Well not anymore he's grown up a lot but still has most of his charm left. We used to have to separate parts of the house just so we could keep Duo alive."  
  
"He was that bad?"  
  
"Ya he used to run around calling himself the Shinigami."  
  
"I can image that."  
  
We talked about our pasts and the other's too. I told her all I could except for the Gundams. I had thought she had already known that I was a pilot from Quatre but I was so wrong.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Months had past and it had been almost a year since I first met Finny. She had moved into the house with blossom. The children loved her being around and the others saw her as part of our huge family. Having Finny around made my life so much happier. The three that had asked to learn the instruments were just staring to teach the trio that we had formed. They were about half way through the whole one day when Heero came in with a letter in his hand.  
  
"Trowa Quatre I need to talk with you. Wufei has already gotten Duo."  
  
"Kids go with Finny to the backyard."  
  
"Come on kids let's go. You can finish the song outside."  
  
They gathered up their instruments and left as Duo and Wufei came into the room and shut the doors behind them.  
  
"Heero what is it?"  
  
Duo said anxiously as Heero paced back and forth.  
  
"There's another war about to break out on earth."  
  
"What?! But I thought it was under control."  
  
"I know but we found out too soon. The preventers down there never saw it coming."  
  
"We have to fight."  
  
"There's no other way."  
  
"That's why we've been sent this letter."  
  
Heero gave the letter to Quatre. It was passed to each of us.  
  
"But where does this leave the others?"  
  
"They stay here. I don't care how much they say that we can't go and to stay we have to."  
  
I said nothing through out the conversation and kept my thoughts to myself. What will I say to Finny? What if something happens to me? Where does that leave her? There are so many risks to take but I am a trained solider and I was born into this world to do what I was trained for. The others had been talking amugust themselves as I ignored then and stared at the letter.  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
I said finally breaking the silence.  
  
"We must leave as soon as possible."  
  
Wufei said, I know that it would have to be soon. And I was already feeling the heartbreak. I walked out of the room as frustration and fear took over me and brought tears to my eyes. I didn't want to look at any of them in the face; I couldn't bear to see the sympathy. I made my way into now what was Finny's and my room and started to pack a few things. A voice from behind made me stop.  
  
"Trowa what are you doing?"  
  
"Finny."  
  
I looked her in the eyes.  
  
"There has been a war about to break on earth."  
  
"So why are you going?"  
  
"Quatre never told you?"  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"That we are the gundam pilots."  
  
"You mean.but how?"  
  
"There's no time to ask questions now."  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"We don't know but it's soon."  
  
She was silent after that.  
  
"Don't be sad we are doing what we have to do. And I promise you that I will return."  
  
I left the room, leaving finny by her. As I walked down the hallway I could hear the others explaining the situations.  
  
"Quatre you stay here let me go."  
  
"Akina no! Both Alyssa and Johnathan need you now. Please tell me that you will stay here?"  
  
"Quatre just don't get your self killed."  
  
Quatre seemed to have gotten through to Akina but the noise grew louder as I heard Wufei and Nicole going at it.  
  
"Onna! Don't tell me what to do!"  
  
"I can tell you what to do whatever I want you to do and you're not going to earth!"  
  
"My decision is final and nothing will change that!"  
  
"What about Natashi? What will she do with out you if something happens to you?"  
  
"She'll be fine, I have taught her to be strong through any situation."  
  
"Wufei! She is only 10 years old! She will not get over it that quickly!"  
  
"Nothing will happen will you stop worrying?"  
  
That's the last I heard as I passed by Duo and Hildie. They weren't loud at all. Duo was speaking very calmly and softly to Hildie.  
  
"Hildie I have to go off to earth. There has been news of a war on the brink of breaking out."  
  
"I understand you go."  
  
That's all I could hear from their room. Relena and Heero seemed to not need to talk about it. Relena had already known heero had made up his mind and it was useless to try and talk him out of it. I walked down a dark hallway to a door that I had not been through in years. I flicked on the lights and the towering figures stood before me. The others joined me soon.  
  
"Well buddy it looks as though it they need our team work again."  
  
Duo said as he talked to his gundam like a long lost friend. I and the other four were starting to make repairs on the suites as seven small ones popped their heads in from the door.  
  
"You might as well as come in."  
  
"Papa what are these things?" Alyssa asked still standing at the door.  
  
"Don't be afraid it's only a big robot." Johnathan said as he took her hand. Quatre climbed down from his to join the children.  
  
"What are they Uncle Quatre?" And why is there one extra?"  
  
"They are something we need to drive to get to earth and there's an extra one because that's auntie Akina's."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are we going to get one of our own some day?"  
  
"No. Now go play I need to get back to work."  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
They said their good-byes and left the room though Natashi was left behind. She had been looking at the suite that her father was looking after.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes Natashi."  
  
"What do you call this?"  
  
"Nataku."  
  
"Oh well I hope that for what ever it does you are victorious. And that goes to all of you." She gave them a deep bow and left the room. My mind was racing ad thoughts came and went but they all centered around Finny. While working on Heavyarms I could tell that something was bound to go wrong.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
An hour before we were leaving I had been gearing up and checking out supplies. I hadn't seen Finny since the night before when I came to bed late. She was gone by the time I had woken up. I wish she hadn't went away, I wanted to be with her that whole day but no one saw her.  
  
"Trowa."  
  
The soft voice spoke to me. I turned to see Finny, eyes full of tears. She ran into my arms.  
  
"Trowa do you really have to go? Oh why can't this just be a bad dream?"  
  
I could tell that she was beating herself up over what to do.  
  
"Finny listen to me. I mean really listen. I told you that everything is fine and that I will return. You have my word."  
  
She calmed down a bit bu7t was still having rivers of tears stream down her face.  
  
"Finny before I go I want you to know one thing."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love you. And don't let your self forget that."  
  
She sighed and smiled.  
  
"I'll leave you to your work."  
  
"Please stay I would like the company."  
  
"Alright."  
  
She stayed at my side as I checked all of the supplies and Suites. Explain what I was doing and what the gundams did at the same time. It was good to have her around I would miss her as I was gone. The time to go came quickly. Everybody came to say goodbye. The children were all in tears as the thought of their fathers leaving them came to them. I heard Quatre speak to his two.  
  
"Hush now. Johnathan take care of your mother and sister."  
  
"Yes Papa."  
  
He gave Akina a small kiss and the same for Alyssa and Johnathan, then made his way up to sandrock's cockpit. Leaving everything behind was the hardest thing that I have ever done. I let the colony disappear from my mind as I was now the solider I was trained to be. Nothing mattered anymore not even my own life.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The war raged on. There was on stop to it over the 2 months we had been down there. I had written letters back home to tell them that everything was fine but it wasn't. I had to lie to keep them from worrying. The gundams were no match for the newer suites that were made but we held strong. Many were reported dead and the names were broad casted. I wish they didn't do that because then it would bring a shock to home, if our names were on that list. Thankfully we have been able to keep off of it. A siren blared as I finished yet another letter to back home and folded it. We had been fighting as foot solider ever since we had been beaten in our Gundams. They were of no use now, so we were put to footwork. I met up with the others and we searched the area for any sharpshooters (that was our job.) We had been the beat at agility and marksmanship so they put us in as snipers. Ann explosion to the building we were next to sent us flying into the rubble. It took me a while to regain my strength to stand. I looked for the others; they had been spread about the mess. I found Duo first. He was badly hurt so I left him where he was. I found Wufei next, and helped him over to Duo. Both didn't look very good. I found Heero and he was in the same condition as the other two. Through by the time I had brought Heero over to Duo, Duo had died and Wufei was just slipping away. I put Heero down and went to find Quatre. He had been the only one to find, though I knew when I returned to the others they would be not with this world anymore but at least they would be together. I found Quatre he too had been like the others, as I picked him up he spoke.  
  
"Trowa I want you to promise me that you'll take care of Akina. I'm sorry and Good-bye."  
  
With that he died in my arms. Tears came to my eyes as the last of my friends left me. I placed Quatre next to the others, who were now gone. I took out another piece of paper and began to write.  
  
Akina and the others:  
  
I am sorry that I couldn't do anything for them or myself. Akina, Quatre has made me promise to say good-bye to you and that he is sorry. Don't grieve over our loss too much. We died, as we would have wanted to go. Finny I am sorry that I am not able to return to you but if you look in my flute case you will find something that I have planed. I must leave you now. Good-bye to all of you.  
  
Love. Trowa  
  
I finished and put the folded letter into my jacket pulling out a small handgun when I did. I put the barrel up to my temple and pulled the trigger.  
  
The End. 


End file.
